Gorseclaw (TC)
Gorseclaw is a huge, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a striking resemblance to Tigerstar.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :As a kit, Gorseclaw and his sister Spottedpelt were unable to journey with SkyClan when they were removed from their territory, because their mother, Birdflight, feared they would not survive the journey to a new home. Birdflight, Spottedkit, and he went to live with ThunderClan, after the medicine cat, Kestrelwing, offered them to live there. :He later appeared with SkyClan's warrior ancestors when Leafstar received her nine lives, after he and his family decided to join Cloudstar. Firestar thought he looked a lot like Tigerstar, and it is strongly suggested they are distant relatives. It was proved when Firestar realized why SkyClan mattered so much to Spottedleaf, as Spottedpelt of SkyClan was her ancestor. This is the last time he and his family is seen in the Warriors series. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother': :BirdflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 6: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Father: :CloudstarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Sister: :SpottedpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Relatives: :Spottedleaf:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tigerstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspcted StarClan member :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 19-20 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, page 21 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, page 21 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, page 21 :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verfied StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters